Bує Bує
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Pasó algo? —te preguntó de forma casual, quitándose el mismo audífono que le daba problemas desde que coincidió contigo en el transporte público; podría haber sonreído, pero era obvio que esperaba que respondieses algo al respecto." "— ¿Debía pasar?"::...::Modern!AU::...::FrostCup::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **How to Train Your Dragon** n **i Rise of the Guardians me pertenecen, la asombrosa portada tampoco y la canción de referencia es de Cro... ¡Todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~!**

 ** _Hey!_ Aunque éstos dos sigan siendo mi primera OTP crossover, en verdad nunca creí que terminaría haciéndoles algo... _pero el temido día llegó_ (?); bah, _en verdad fue madrugada_ y, lo sé, da extremadamente igual, aunque me gusta dejar este tipo de notas antes y después, porque es cool~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Modern!AU; obvio y ligero slash; culpable de que esté demasiado OoC, _y eso que quería dejarlo algo IC para que quedase algo decente..._ x'3.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B ye Bye.**

* * *

 _«Irgendwas knockt mich aus…  
Soll ich es wagen, falls er sich doch nicht traut?»_

* * *

 **C** omo todas las tardes, después de reunirte con Jamie y sus amigos, tomaste el usual autobús que te acercaría lo suficiente al vecindario donde habías comenzado a vivir hace poco por las curiosas vueltas de la vida, esas que no te molestabas en analizar mucho si no estabas completamente aburrido; al menos, ese era el monótono plan que tenías instalado en la cabeza hasta que un sujeto —al que no creías haber visto nunca en tu vida, en especial porque seguías siendo _el nuevo_ del lugar—, cambió radicalmente ese hecho. Apenas lo habías visto pasar (hablando de forma relativa: tu mirada reaccionó ante su figura siendo reflejada en el frío vidrio de la ventana que tenías al lado, en esa misma donde mantenías la palma de tu mano apoyada como una de las tantas distracciones que buscabas en un largo viaje de regreso) algo en él te inquietó… _de un buen modo,_ como si se hubiese tratado de alguna chispa o un halo que sólo tú podrías percibir.

Ni siquiera notaste cuándo fue que el transporte retomó su andar, aún si llegó a ser tan violento como le era típico al arranque, porque estabas muy concentrado en encontrar, de prisa, alguna manera o excusa para entablar una conversación con él.

 _No querías_ —ni podías— _perder el tiempo_.

Hablar con un desconocido nunca te había sido un impedimento gracias a tu infaltable confianza o a tu reconocible y encantadora simpatía, pero no te habías enfrentado a un panorama similar antes, y ese era un pequeño problema para creer que todo saldría completamente bien.

« _Nadie es tan hetero… Además, sé que soy bastante irresistible para cualquier sexo._ »

Sí, aún si todo era parte de una graciosa exageración de ambos hechos, de igual modo te tenías mucha confianza así que, considerándolo algo menos que una pequeña comprobación de que tu mente no te estaba jugando una mala pasada por el golpe en la cabeza que Jamie te dio con su balón durante la hora pasada, lo buscaste por encima de tu hombro izquierdo y, casi al instante, diste con ese castaño que acomodaba sus auriculares a la vez que reía con disimulo al ver algo en su celular.

Su sonrisa se reflejó también en tu pálido rostro y, cuando aquella mujer (sentada a varios asientos detrás tuyos, a diferencia del otro chico de tez más vivaz, ubicado casi en el fondo y en la fila opuesta) te lo hizo notar, la mueca se tornó tan burlona que rozó el grado de picardía.

— ¿Qué? —alcanzaste a murmurar, turnando tu celestina vista entre ella y el otro, que seguía totalmente ajeno a tu mínima llamada de atención.

Al ver ese intento fallado porque el sujeto seguía apegado al teléfono, rebufaste y regresaste a tu sitio de momento, cruzado de brazos a la vez que escuchabas el ruido de la calle mezclándose con la radio que dejó puesta el conductor. Todo eso te estaba encaprichando… aunque, gracias a alguno de aquellos factores, una loca idea cruzó tu mente, y sabías que eras lo bastante desvergonzado como para llevarla a cabo del mejor modo posible.

Revolviste un poco tu nuca —tan teñida de blanco como el resto de tu cabello, por cosa de moda, rebeldía e influencias al dejar tu antigua casa—, vigilaste por el rabillo del ojo que tu objetivo siguiese en el mismo lugar donde lo habías visto antes y, con ello cubierto, te pusiste de pie con la normalidad de todos los días; sin embargo, en vez de acortar camino y aproximarte a la cercana puerta frontal, te diste la vuelta para dirigirte a la del fondo, únicamente, haciendo una mínima pausa a mitad del camino.

—En verdad fue un placer charlar con usted, señora —le dijiste al apoyar una mano en el hombro de la entrometida, volviendo a mostrarte risueño para hacerla rabiar, todo porque era obvio que ella se esforzaba por disimularlo debido a su edad o soberbia—. Sin duda, nunca olvidaré _ese_ grandioso… momento —soltaste al final, tras meditar ligeramente las palabras que terminarías usando de forma un tanto dramática, _todo fuese para aligerar cualquier tensión en el ambiente_ y no por ganar tiempo entre una acción y otra.

Sintiéndote como si te hubieras quitado un gran peso del pecho, seguiste con orgullo por el pasillo aunque, en vez de quedar frente a la puerta que, al parecer, cruzarías en la siguiente parada del recorrido que tenías memorizado, quedaste observando con curiosidad el móvil que sostenía el muchacho, tratando de no hacer evidente el hecho de que sus pecas te parecían un buen tema de conversación… si tan sólo se conociesen más y no quedases como un lunático al comentarlo.

Recostaste tu espalda en una de las barras de atrás luego de reírte ante el último pensamiento aunque, cuando tu vista dio directamente con una verdosa que te tomó por sorpresa, no lograste distinguir si había sido bueno o malo el haber actuado de forma tan impetuosa.

— ¿Pasó algo? —te preguntó de forma casual, quitándose el mismo audífono que le daba problemas desde que coincidió contigo en el transporte público; podría haber sonreído, pero era obvio que esperaba que respondieses algo al respecto.

— ¿Debía pasar? —Contestaste por inercia, calculando que aquel chico podría llevarte algunos años extras… si el físico delataba su verdadera edad, y no como te pasaba a ti, que parecías haberte estancado (sin razón) cuando pasabas a la adultez—. Buen celular, por cierto…Recordaba que el mío creo que sólo serviría como sustituto de ladrillo, en el mejor de los casos —mentiste, aunque tu forma de hablar fue tan honesta que hasta tú mismo podrías haberlo creído.

Tu propósito secreto se cumplió y el sujeto en cuestión negó con la cabeza, camuflando la pequeña risa que estuvo por escapársele.

—No eres de éste lado del pueblo, ¿eh?

— ¿Tanto se nota? —Devolviste cuando el castaño volvió a verte, entre ansioso e interesado por tu persona, que cruzó de un extremo a otro en un autobús casi vacío con tal de hablarle. Antes de decir algo, miraste por la ventana ubicada cerca de él, con el fin de asegurarte de que seguías en una parte familiar del trayecto—. No… realmente. Vengo a visitar a unos viejos amigos por ésta zona todo el tiempo, pero vivo con otros a una media hora de aquí.

—Suena bastante loco… —pensó en voz alta, tomándote la palabra, pero el que dejase la frase en un tono que pareció incompleto te dio la pauta de adelantar otro paso en tu plan.

—Jack —te presentaste con tu mejor sonrisa dibujada por inercia, emulando el cómo habló antes para que nada pareciese raro, o más incómodo de lo que podría ser—, tú…

—No te vayas a burlar —advirtió con una fingida seriedad que desentonó por completo con el leve tono rojizo que adornó parte de su rostro, siguiéndote el juego por completo cuando te extendió la mano, resguardada dentro de un guante negro a causa del mismo frío que dejaba ver su aliento, aún si usaba esa bufanda con aspecto cálido para evitarlo—; Hiccup, ese fue el brillante nombre que eligió mi padre para cuando nací.

— ¿No es como muy…?

— ¿Tonto? Sí, me han dicho peores… —mencionó, apretándote distraídamente después de que correspondieras al estrechón.

—No, no —interrumpiste cuando él se estuvo a punto de levantar, sin importar si te veías más torpe que segundos atrás, cuando disimulaste el descuido que tuviste por olvidarte mantener el equilibrio en una de las curvas del recorrido—. Sólo iba a decir "del antiguo vikingo".

—Gracias por el dato —comentó, y esa pizca de desconfianza en su mínimo sarcasmo te supo a desaire— aunque, de todas maneras, me tengo que bajar en el próximo punto…

— ¿Justamente ese? —resaltaste, sorprendiéndote de forma genuina; no debía ser casualidad que tu nueva casa quedase relativamente—. Es gracioso que lo menciones porque…

—Tengo a una chica que me está esperando para una cita, y me pateará el trasero si vuelvo a llegar tarde —continuó serenamente Hiccup, y fue entonces que creíste que él sólo había estado siendo cordial en respuesta a tu ( _¿indisimulada?_ ) tentativa de ligue.

—… Debo esperar a la siguiente estación —agregaste con un deje de risa para ignorar el golpe al ego recibido, apartando la mirada cuando el castaño terminó de retirar las manos que tenía seguías teniendo apoyadas sobre él—. Lo siento, sólo te estaba entreteniendo más de la cuenta y…

—Hey, de todas maneras, hiciste divertido el corto viaje —quiso animarte, intentándolo también con el leve golpe que te dio con uno de los tantos libros que llevaba apilados, que te avisó que podías callarte—. Tal vez… ¿crees que nos podamos vernos de nuevo? ¿O algo así?

—Por "o algo así", ¿te refieres a tener una segunda cita? —indagaste para arriesgar todo, no desaprovechando el poder alzar una ceja y cruzar los brazos al inspeccionarle… e intimidarle un poco al final; se notó cuando fue el turno del de pecas para desviar la vacilante mirada.

—Tengo una cita para estudiar ahora mismo… Tener otra cita "así" contigo no podría matarme —bromeó, accediendo en el acto a la vez que lo dejabas acercarse a la metálica escalinata de la puerta trasera—. ¿Hasta entonces, Jack?

Comenzando a creer que no habías fallado tanto como pensabas hasta hace unos momentos, devolviste el tímido saludo que el chico te brindó con la mano libre después de bajarse del autobús, sintiéndote como el mejor idiota afortunado que, por segunda vez, casi se cae por apenas sostenerse de algo.

—Supongo que sí, Hic —terminaste por decir, absteniéndote de festejar o restregarle algo a la mujer de antes cuando recuperaste el equilibrio… sólo por poder hacerlo mientras perdías el tiempo en el intervalo de una estación y otra.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Hace tiempo quería 'usar' la canción y nunca había tenido oportunidad... hasta que los pensamientos random —muy random— me llevaron por el mal camino y terminaron en... este Two-Shot, porque me quedé con ganas de hacer la parte de Hiccup x'D** **—** **quienes conozcan la canción entenderán por qué (?** **— cuando me arrepentí de dejar friendzoneado a Jack, sólo por poder, también 9v9..** **.**

 **Anyways, espero que lograse entretener/gustar un poco... y que las probables épicas fallas de no recordar cómo es un ómnibus fuesen elegantemente maquilladas (?), como los demás errores que deben haber aquí y allá~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Trina, por si no era obvio también, ganaste el hint especial de la temporada 7v7(8), siéntete muy orgullosa (?)._**


End file.
